


How Did This Happen?

by Soulless_Fawn



Series: Slowly making Sleepy Bois Inc + Ranboo all Trans/non-binary/not cis icons [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Beaches, Best Friends, Books, Coming Out, Crying, Dresses, Fair, Female TommyInnit, Fluff, Friendly hugs, Gen, Happy Ending, High School, Hugs, Ice Cream, Library, Little Sisters, Moving, Real Life, School, Self-Acceptance, Technoblade & Phil Watson Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade is the voice of reason, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), hot dogs, mtf tommyinnit, nice Wilbur Soot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulless_Fawn/pseuds/Soulless_Fawn
Summary: Tommy wore a red pale dress and a butterfly clip in his hair. He wasn’t himself. He pretended to be a big man. When in reality he was a big woman.He was a she.And now she runs. Runs from the people she called her friends. This isn’t how she wanted to come out. She moved to start a new. Not to run into three minecraft streamers she knew all too well. But life just had to be a dick.
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Tubbo & Tommyinnit, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Slowly making Sleepy Bois Inc + Ranboo all Trans/non-binary/not cis icons [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198745
Comments: 13
Kudos: 454





	How Did This Happen?

~~ Tommy ~~ stood beside her mother. They were in line at a hot dog cart. She stared at the three figures to her left. Eyes wide and thoughts running wild. Her mother had no clue of what had just happened.  ~~ Tommy ~~ wore a nice pale red dress. It went past her knees as she had on white tights underneath. It was a long sleeved dress.  ~~ Tommy ~~ remembered how happy she was when her mother handed her the thing just before they moved to Brighton.

~~ Tommy’s ~~ hair was longer and had a butterfly pin in it. “Wilbur…”. She spoke underneath her breath. The three males stared, shocked. At the sight before them. Wilbur, Techno and Philza. This isn’t how she wanted them to find out. “Tommy?”. Phil said first. He looked between  ~~ Tommy ~~ and her mother.  ~~ Tommy’s ~~ eyes started to water. It must have bin dirt or something. Her legs moved before she could think. Running past and down the sidewalk.

Her mother yelled to come back. And why was she running off when she just payed for the hotdogs. But then there was one other voice. Wilbur. The other two stayed quiet. This wasn’t how  ~~ Tommy ~~ wanted to come out. So what happened? Why did they both have to be there? Why did she have to be in her dress? With a fucking butterfly clip in her hair!? 

It started around three weeks ago.

**> Three Weeks Before Incident<**

Tommy looked at the moving trucks. The people lifted her family’s furniture into the vehicles. “Tommy, what are you doing?”. She turned to face her father. A smile was on his face. “Say goodbye.”. Tommy stood out of the car as the house was cleaned out. Her dad stood beside her with the car keys in hand. “Oh. Well no reason to really. Uncle Chris is moving in. Remember? You can come visit often.”. Tommy nodded. Uncle Chris and his wife wanted to move into a bigger house? She didn’t care to remember why.

“Anxious?”. Her dad nudged her arm. “Nope! New town, new school, new me!”. Tommy yelled out. Startling one of the movers. She knew she was just sixteen years old but after going to a specialist for a little over four years they agreed that Tommy could start on hormone therapy. To transition from a male to a female. And a new school would make it that no one knew Tommy’s was transgender. Which was a big plus.

“Well that’s true.”. Her father turned to face her. “We got to go now. Or do you want the movers to beat us to our new home?”. Tommy’s eyes sparkled as she jumped into the backseat. “Come on let’s go!”. Her mother chuckled in the passenger seat. “You're excited.”. She noted. Tommy only nodded as her dad got in. They both put their seatbelts on and began there four hours drive to Brighton. The home town of one Wilbur Soot and Phil.

Tommy looked out the window of the car. Watching the house she grew up in grow smaller and smaller. She wondered how school would work. Would she be put in the boys gym or the girls? The name of the school sounded familiar to her. Like she heard it before. Tommy thought hard about it. But soon choked it up to the internet. She sees a lot of school stuff on the internet. And she did google her new school. That’s probably we’re she remembers it from.

The car ride was nice. The family chatted about Tommy starting school and what name she would pick for herself. Since she was being put down as female in the school papers. They couldn’t decide. Nothing felt right to Tommy. Tommy liked her name the way it was. Which was weird since it was so masculine. But it’s what she grew up with. Like the house she didn’t want to let go of it. But being called Tommy by your teacher when you're trying to pass will definitely bring up questions.

So now she had to pick a name for school. The car stopped and pulled into the driveway to their new house. It was bigger than their old one. Had two floors and what looked like a big front yard. Tommy got out of her seat and out the car. Looking everything over. The house was beautiful. Her dogs would definitely love the more opened space. “The movers should only be ten minutes. They got stuck in traffic.”. Her mom's voice broke out through the science.

It wasn’t the first time Tommy had seen the house. But it was her first time seeing it and actually going, ya that's my house right there. From the outside it looked like a normal family with their one son. But they all knew Tommy was no boy. And it filled her with joy. A new start. “Well there’s no reason to stand around outside. Let’s head in. Tommy I’ll show you to your room.”. The girl beamed at that. A new house, new yard and a new room!

The day went by quicker then Tommy would have liked it. And now she was laying down in her bed. Some things still needed to be unpacked but for the most part it was all done. Tommy looked around the room. It was bigger than her last but not as big as the room her mother and father shared. Her gaming setup fit snug into the corner of the room. Facing one of the walls instead of the door. Tommy’s phone buzzed. Taking it from her bedside table she looked at who it was. A smile crept onto the teens face.

“Tubbo!”. She greeted as she answered the phone. “Tommy my man! How was the move?”. The greeting stung. But she waved it off. “Fine fine. Got my gaming setup, setup. You know. Big man things.”. Tubbo chuckled through the phone. “I’m so excited! We live, like what? Ten minutes from each other now! We can see each other on the weekends!”. Tommy brought her legs up as she sat up from the bed.

“Ya! I’ll bug you so fucking much you’ll wish I haven’t moved.”. Tommy joked as Tubbo just blew a raspberry at him. “Awww you're going to be ClingyInnit? You're going to want to be with me every second of every day?”. “Don’t twist my words, I never said that!”. The two friends stayed on the phone for an hour. Well past when they were supposed to be sleeping. “Got to go Tommy. Talk to you tomorrow?”. “Yep. Later Tubbo.”. And they hung up.

Tommy looked at the phone. Tubbo was her best friend. She’ll definitely talk with him tomorrow. Seeing the time Tommy internal cringed. She had to get her sleep schedule back on track if she wanted to wake up on time for school Monday. Tommy swinged her legs off the side of the bed. Looking over at her closet she could see a pretty red pale dress hanging. Her mom got it as a present. Saying ‘young girls should at least have one dress at all times’ or something like that. 

It hid Tommy’s slender figure. Making her look a lot more girly. If Tommy dressed the part she could pass for a girl. But could also easily be seen as a guy at the same time. She had a sharp jawline but smooth and soft skin, a deeper voice but her hair fell just above her shoulder. Her figure can be either boyish or girlish if she wore the right clothes. So maybe she was a little lucky. Tommy got up from her bed and walked over to her closet.

She took out a black shirt and light grey pyjama pants. They had dark blue stripes on them. She quickly changed. And it was true. Not wanting to look at her own body. She then collapsed onto her bed. White sheets with light blue pillowcases. Sleep was hard to grab. It seems to always want to run away from her. But after a bit of snuggling into her bed and pillows she finally caught it.

  
  


**> Two Weeks Five Days Before Incident<**

  
  


Tommy looked at herself in the mirror. A deep red long sleeved shirt on and a long light grey skirt. That’s what she wore. She also had on white tights and her hair was brushed out. To look like it was longer than it actually was. She bit her lip. She wasn’t before but now she was, in fact, anxious. Did she want to go to school? Nope. Would she rather skip and go back to bed? Yep. Did she have a sliver of a choice? Definitely not.

Maybe she should style her hair differently? More pushed to the side? “Tommy you're going to be late!”. Tommy let out a sigh. “Coming mom!”. She yelled as she grabbed her bag from her bed. She walked out of her room and down the hall. Then down the stairs. Coming up to the front of the house she saw her mother putting her shoes on. “Ready to go Tommy? Or should I say Hazel.”. The name brought a smile to Tommy’s face. Yes she still answered to Tommy but the name was still welcomed.

Tommy was a name to describe where she started from. Who she was before. Hazel was her now. Who she wants to become. “Ya I’m ready.”. Putting on her own shoes  Tommy Hazel walked out the door with her mother. Into the car and out onto the road. She watched as the trees passed her by. “Hazel….”. Tommy said to herself. That was her name. Her real name. It didn’t take long until they were at the school. Looking out at the kids Hazel was suddenly filled with nerves once more.

“Well we're here! Remember if you get lost you have the school map on your phone.”. Her mother turned to her. “You're going to do great sweat heart.”. Hazel nodded. “See you after school mom.”. Hazel waved goodbye to her mother as she left the car. Gripping her bag close. She shut the door behind herself and watched as her mother drove away. She slid the bag on her shoulders as she started to walk inside. “I’m a big woman. I can handle this.”. She pushed open the doors and looked around.

Her first class was science. Great. Hazel swiftly made her way to her class. It wasn’t hard to find as it was near the front of the school. She walked inside and saw how there were already students in their seats. “Hello there.”. Hazel turned to face the teacher. He smiled warmly at her. “Hi.”. He stood up from his desk and walked over. “The names Mr Crumble. You must be our new student. Hazel, right?”. She nodded. Shaking the man’s hand. 

And so it went like that. All up until lunch. Science, math and history all complete. Hazel looked at the empty halls. Just finished using the office washroom. Hazel walked down the halls. The lunch room must be close by. Right? She turned a corner quickly. Not watching really as she bumped right into someone. She fell back on her ass with a thud. So did the other. Books were scattered across the floor. “Fuck sorry!”. Hazel spoke up.

Grabbing some of the notebooks that dropped. The other boy did too. “Uh no problem. I wasn’t watching where I was going!”. Now that sounded familiar. The two looked up at the same time. Both on their hands and knees. Their eyes locked together. One bright blue and the other a dark brown. “Tommy?”. It was Tubbo. Tubbo was in front of her. He looked over Hazel. Seeing her in a skirt. Seeing how she looked like a girl. Hazel promptly dropped all the books she had in her hands. That’s why the name of the school was so familiar.

Tubbo told her before that he went here. He went to her school, or she went to his. “Tubbo…”. He sat up leaning on his own legs. “You're in a skirt. At my school…”. Hazel sat up to. Not knowing what to do. Where was the closest staircase that she could run down? Maybe she should try for the front door. They were near the front office after all. “Ah I’m sorry! Tommy-I mean not Tommy! Shit, I didn’t mean to make you cry! Your skirt is very fashionable!”. Crying? Hazel lifted her hand to her face.

She could feel wetness on her cheek. Wait, did Tubbo just call her skirt fashionable? Hazel looked back to Tubbo. A silence fell between the two best friends. Tubbo didn’t know what to do over his crying friend. But then a burst of laughter snapped him out of his quiet state. “Wa-why are you laughing!?”. Hazel couldn’t stop herself. Of course leave it to Tubbo to call her mothers old skirt fashionable. “I-I don’t know! Just you!”. Hazel pointed to Tubbo. “Of course I had to run into you on my first day back to school! My fucking luck!”. 

Hazel was in between crying and laughing her ass off. Tubbo just waited patiently for her to calm down. After she calmed down Tubbo put his hand out. He held a kleenex out for her. She took it and dried her eyes. “You okay?”. She just nodded. By the time she calmed down Tubbo had picked back up his books. “You don’t have to explain if you don’t want to but know I’m here for you no matter what.”. His voice was sweet and kind. Hazel took a breath in then out. Looking into Tubbo’s eyes she spoke.

“I’m transgender. I go by she and her pronouns…”. Tubbo only nodded. His smile never faulted. “Alright big m-woman.”. He stood up. Extending a hand out. Hazel took it as he helped her up. “This is so amazing! We can have lunch together now!”. She laughed at Tubbo’s bright adittued. “I guess I’ll have to get used to calling you Toby then. Don’t want to out you as a streamer.”. Tubbo chuckled as the two began to walk in a direction. Both forgetting where they were going in the first place.

“So big woman. Got a new name?”. Hazel looked up and in front of herself. Proud. “Hazel. Call me Hazel.”. “Cute name.”. “Oh shut it!”.

  
  


**> One Week Four Days Before Incident<**

  
  


Hazel and Tubbo sat at the library. Chatting away at the stupid math projects they both got. It was after school but neither wanted to leave the other. And after the two kept showing up at random times in the week there parents made a rule. If it’s a school day they have to plan a week in advance if the other is going over. Which both teens felt was ridiculous. But when their mothers teamed up there was no beating them. “Want to get ice cream after?”.

Hazel looked over at her friend. “What’s with you and the local ice cream?”. Hazel chuckled out. Tubbo just shrugged. “It’s freakishly good. Like I’m starting to suspect things.”. She raised an eyebrow at that. “Nonsense...Really?”. Tubbo just nodded. Without a second after the two were packing up their books. Shoving them in their bags. Racing each other out of the library. They ran out onto the sidewalk. Turning left they ran all the way to the ice cream place.

Huffing and puffing the teens walked in. A little bell sound rang out as they opened the door. At the front was a woman with red hair. “Fucking ginger…”. Hazel grunted between breaths. “Oh be nice!”. Tubbo laughed as he dug in his pocket for money. “You're going to love it Hazel.”. Tubbo walked up to the front. How the hell was he not out of breath!? Hazel slowly made her way up. Looking through the glass at all the different flavours.

It would be a lie if she said she wasn’t drooling at all the different kinds of ice cream. “Hello and welcome to Rocky Chunky Ice Cream Cafe. How will your ice cream be served today.”. Her voice was bland. It surprised Hazel at how monotoned it was. It was so flat it could rival Techno’s voice. “Can I have one scoop of mango please. Hazel what do you want?”. She looked over at Tubbo then at the names of the ice creams. “I’ll be down for one scoop of the extra strawberry.”.

The worker just nodded getting to work on the orders. That’s when Hazel noticed how empty the place was. She thought Tubbo said the place was good. We’re was everyone? “Hey Tubster. Where the fuck is everyone?”. Tubbo looked around. Then smiled. “There’s a fair going on in the next town over. Making the whole area completely void of people. There’s a smaller one happening next week here.”. Hazel nodded.A fair? Here? Next week?

After paying for their ice creams the two took a seat at one of the booths. Hazel’s ice cream was true to its name when it said it was extra. The flavour was strawberry with strawberries mixed in. Had strawberry syrup on top with red sprinkles. Tubbo’s manga also looked delicious. The two ate and talked. Talked about the fair that’s happening next week. “I would go but my moms taking me to my grandparents on the weekend.”. Hazel hummed, understanding the struggles of family get-togethers.

“I’ll take lots of pictures. Well, if my parents let me go.”. Tubbo snorted. “Oh how kind of you.”. Hazel just stuck her tongue out at the other. Tubbo then went into a giggle fit. Hazel joined in. This was a good day. A very good day. After the two calmed down they finished eating and left the cafe. “Well this is where we split off.”. Tubbo nods smiling. “See you tomorrow Hazel! Don’t forget that math project that’s due tomorrow.”. They waved each other off. Both went their ways home.

It didn’t take long for Hazel to get home. Unlocking the door with her own key she stepped in. On the couch sat her father. He turned around at the sound of the door. “Hello Hazel.”. He waved at her. She waved back, closing the door behind her. And with the click of the door locking she was off. Down the hall and up the start. If she got all her work done her parents had to let her go to the fair. They had to! And so once she burst into her own room she threw her bag off. Onto the bed.

  
  


**> Ten Minutes Before Incident<**

  
  


Hazel jumped up and down in her spot. Looking around at all the games setup. There were even some on the beach. She knew that her and her mum couldn’t play those ones because of all the sand and water but the thought that she could made her happy. A growl in her stomach sent her babbling over to her mother. “I’m hungry! No starving! A big woman needs to eat you know.”. Her mom just laughed as she looked around. “Well do you see a place to eat?”.

Hazel looked back and forth. Her eyes then spotted a hot dog cart off to the side. “Feeling up for some dogs mom?”. Hazel jokes. Earning a snort from her mother. “Alright alright. Let’s go before the line up gets too big. It’s almost lunch time. Everyone’s going to be hungry.”. Hazel nodded at her mother’s words as they walked up to the hot dog cart. Hazel watched as the person making them handed a customer theirs. The smell drove Hazel up the wall.

The smell was amazing. The fair was amazing. She had already play a couple games. To bad Tubbo wasn’t here. Hazel gripped the bands of her very small backpack. It was like those nice ones like a purse. But it had two straps instead one to hold onto. It went with her outfit very well. Being white and all. After a bit her mother was up ordering. Hazel tapped her foot as her stomach growled louder. Hazel turned her head at the sound of three others. Not thinking about it much.

She should have thought about it. She knew the voices. But it didn’t click until she looked at them. At her friends. They were walking up and chatting away. Hazel’s eyes went wide. Watching as Techno looked up from the conversation they were having. He stopped in his tracks. So did the other two. She could see Wilbur say something. Probably why he stopped walking. But after no reply he looked to where Techno was staring at. They were all looking at her. In her red dress, with a butterfly clip and a white purse bag thing her mother got her.

“Wilbur…”. She could still hear her mother from in front of her. Talking with the worker about the fair. Then a realization hit. Wilbur and Phil both lived in Brighton. Not just Tubbo. Techno was here to hang out with them for the next week. So of course they would be at this fucking fair! “Tommy?”. The name stung. For the first time in her life the name was unwelcomed. It wasn’t like she hadn’t heard them all call her that on stream and in discord calls. But hearing how Phil said it made her skin crawl.

The name was unwelcomed. Un wanted. It was still the name of her past self but she didn’t associate with it. She was Hazel. The daughter of a family of three. They had cute dogs. And her best friend was Tubbo. Tommy didn’t fit into that. The name never really did. Maybe she was pretending to like it. To not throw it away. But the name made her feel sick to the bone. She wasn’t Tommy. She never was. And so she turned and ran. Ran like the scared little girl she was.

She didn’t listen to her moms call. Or to the voice of Wilbur. She just ran. Tears threatening to fall. This isn’t how she wanted them to find out. Tubbo was different. She knew deep down that something like gender wouldn’t stop him from being his usual clingy self. But they were different. They were adults that she called her friends. Her second family. She didn’t know when she stopped running. Catching her breath was never her strong suit.

She sat down on a bench. It was looking over the beach. Her phone went off with a small ding. She didn’t grab it out of her bag. She put her hands to her face. They hate her. She knows it. Too many people were walking around. It masked the three pairs of footsteps. Walking a little faster than they should have been. Okay they were running. And it only stopped once they were beside her. She didn’t look up. Probably just some group of friends.

She ran far. It wouldn’t be them- “Tommy?”. Hazel’s head whipped up to see an out of breath Wilbur. An almost dying Phil and a completely fine Techno. Okay maybe he was breathing more heavily but no one had to know that. Hazel froze in her spot. “Y-you just ran off. Your mother is freaking out. She told us to help get you.”. Phil and Wilbur didn’t seem to register the reason why Hazel just ran off. But that only she did. Her mother was never good at running and wasn’t fast.

It probably didn’t help that Hazel wasn’t answering her phone. Techno walked forward a bit. Like he was the only one to see and comprehend what Hazel was wearing. “Nice dress.”. It was so blunt that it made Hazel flinch back. Really? Just gotta say it like that? Phil looked over at Techno then back at Hazel. Wilbur just did a double take. It then finally clicked in their heads. Why are her friends like this?

Hazel stood up suddenly. Maybe if she ran now she could lose them in the lunch rush crowd. But she couldn’t get her legs to move. They were frozen in place. “Tommy-Oh wait do I say that? I uh.”. Wilbur didn’t know what to do. He was acting like his normal anxious self. Like this was normal. And that’s what broke her. Not that they were mad or yelling at her. Saying that she can never be a girl. She broke because her friends were more worried about her running off then the fucking dress she was wearing.

Tears rolled down her face. The new emotion made all three adults flinch back. “I’m sorry I said Tommy! I shouldn’t have said that!”. “Way to go Wilbur you got them crying!”. “It’s okay-Uh…”. Hazel started at the scene in front of her. Did Phil just say them? He definitely did. He said them, not he. Techno shifted in his spot. Trying to calm the crying teen down. It was hard when he didn’t know what to call her. “Fucking hell….”. All of them stopped at hearing her voice.

How could she be so blind. They were her friends. They were just like Tubbo. Accepting. Wilbur looked at the verge of tears himself. “I-it’s fine.”. She finally said after an incredibly long silence. Wilbur didn’t need to apologize. “A-and it’s Hazel, now.”. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve. She turned to face them head on. She had to say it. If not for her but for Techno. He looked like he was going to explode as he tried to work around names and pronouns to calm her down. “Sh-she her.”. Hazel sniffled.

She did it. She told them. To be honest it wasn’t that hard to see she was a girl. But they tried to stay away from pronouns so it was best to tell them. Was it the best thing to do? Tell them? “Alright then.”. Phil straightened up. “Nice to meet you Hazel.”. He smiled. Oh god it’s the dadza smile. She smiled too. It’s fucking contagious! Wilbur walled forward. “I have a little sister!”. Okay now she was going to cry again. Hold it back. Don’t cry don’t cry don’t cry-

“I guess you do.”. Hazel said wiping a stray tear. It wasn’t because of her friends. Definitely not. She couldn’t help it. He was right there. So before she could think she ran right into him. Hugging Wilbur in her grip. “Whoa Hazel!”. Wilbur chuckled out as he almost fell backwards. “Thank you.”. Phil looked at the two of them. “For what?”. Hazel looked up from Wilbur’s arms. “For being accepting.”. A frown found itself onto Techno’s face. “Of course we are. It’s human decency.”. 

Now it was his turn to almost fall flat on his ass. Hazel didn’t care if she would be embarrassed later. She wants a hug now. Techno was stiff for a second. Not understanding the contract. But then she could feel him relax and sink into the hug. Wrapping his arms around her. Then it was Phil’s turn. He didn’t wobble in his spot because he caught the pattern. He patted her back. “We should probably go find your mother. She’s got to be freaking out right now.”. 

“Oh shit your right!”. And so the four friends were off. To find MotherInnit. Ya they lost Tommy. But he was just a shell. They all liked Hazel much more anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> So how was the story? Be honest. I’m not trans myself so call me out on my bullshit if there is any. I want to know how to write better fanfics. Comments are always welcomed! 
> 
> Hope you liked reading! See you later.


End file.
